


POV·A

by lanee (laneenal)



Category: Team Medical Dragon, 医龙
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneenal/pseuds/lanee
Summary: 当医龙4让我觉得我行我上时我做了什么。





	1. Chapter 1

朝田做了一个噩梦。他似乎是以一个旁观者的身份观看着这个梦境，然而事实上故事的主角又的确是他自己。剧情的进展有条不紊环环相扣，他从未发现自己的大脑深层拥有如此杰出的编故事的才能。

他是被脸上挂着职业性微笑和真切的关心的空乘叫醒的，对方说着流畅的美式英语：“打扰了，请问您午餐要点哪一种呢？”

大约是他的表情和眼神太过空洞，漂亮的空乘又真诚地补充了一句：“您还好吧？”

他终于从梦中回归到现实，望着餐盘定了定神，摇了摇头示意自己没事，拿起标注着两种餐点内容的纸张，随便选了一种。

他打开面前的显示屏，飞行信息上写着离抵达目的地机场还有两小时。他这一觉竟然睡了超过十个小时，难怪做了个长到他自己都看不下去了的梦。

这时离他睁开眼也不过半分钟而已。然而意识甫一脱离梦境就努力分辨着空乘的信息，等他再试图回忆起梦中的内容，早就忘记了一半。

那确实是个十足的噩梦。身为故事主角的他自己不知为何脑子一热，兴起了建家医院的念头，于是叫来了队员们帮忙，顽强的野口贤雄依然和他们敌对，以各种神奇的方式将整个医龙队搬去了他那边的医院，然后不知又发生了什么，野口竟然握着他的手大谈人生理想……

……人生理想，想到印象深刻的那一幕他忍不住打了个冷颤，野口的崇高理想，这个搭配这在是太可怕了。

思维这么一断，立刻又有些模糊的细节被彻底忘在脑后。他连忙闭上眼，迅速地把脑海中仅存的小半部分情节回忆了一遍以加深印象。

野口那一幕固然颠覆，但决不是最为可怕的部分。最可怕的——他默默在心里排了个名次——其一要属懒洋洋的金发荒濑在野口那家医院当了院长。他忍不住嘲笑了一下自己的潜意识：一定是把职位名搞错了吧……就算再不关心医院体系，他也不会认为院长是负责安排手术成员的。

其二则是义无反顾抛弃原职做了值班医师的女教授。

……还不如让他相信荒濑当了院长呢……

因为医龙成员的纷纷离职，故事的舞台也转向了新的两家医院。到这时他才意识到，梦里建立了一个全新的环境，他熟悉的那些已经人是物非。只是做梦的时候任谁都没法理智地去观察周围，导致到现在才回过神来。

故事的逻辑性却并没有因为环境的更改而降低，即使是在清醒的状态下重新审视，起承转合也十分流畅，好像真的是一个合情合理甚至是理所当然的发展——但他就是觉得哪里不对劲，自始至终他都认为这是一个超出日常的、不应当发生的噩梦，可一时间又说不出缘由来。

总之这个故事不要发生在现实就好，最好一分钟也别出现。他吃完午餐后得出如上结论。

他也觉得这的确不太可能发生——毕竟主角本人现在虽然即将抵达日本，但一点也不想建医院。

 

没有托运行李的朝田拎着他的黑色背包过了海关径自出了大门，远远地看见接机出口的加藤冲他挥了挥手。

女子的样貌和他印象中的有些不同，一眼看去脸庞显得格外明亮。她似乎是精心妆扮过，因为冬日的严寒裹了一件黑色的羽绒服，又因机场内充足的暖气而没有拉上拉链，露出了厚实的羽绒服下一身裁剪合身的正装。七厘米的细跟高跟鞋咔嗒咔嗒地叩着瓷砖地面，嘴唇上不知涂了什么，泛着莹润的光泽，整齐利落的深棕色齐肩发，隐约露出银色的樱花形状的耳钉……

……樱花形状。他突然感到一阵寒意，他确实记得在那个梦里的某个时候[*]，他看见她的耳垂上有着这样的耳钉。

他开始不安起来，奇怪的梦的后怕感导致他在她面前站定后的第一句话就是：“你的研究……怎么样了？”

她原本心情很好地微笑着，听到这话立刻板了脸：“这就是你的见面问候吗？我可是发布会一结束就忙着跑来给你接机！”

距离的接近让他的嗅觉神经末梢接收到一阵清淡的香水气味。原来是发布会啊……所以这些都是为了面对记者们的闪光灯和镜头啊。他有些失望地松了口气。

女子还在念叨着“你回来的时间倒是挑的真好”，发梢随着说话的动作在肩颈处反复划着漂亮的弧线。

“什么发布会？”即使打断她的吐槽不是一个正确的选择，他还是抓住他最关心的话题问道。

女子一脸“我就知道你不会听”的表情叹了口气，复又骄傲地笑起来，回答道：“是明真胸部心脏外科研究成果的发布会哟。”

他的心脏又是很不争气地颤了颤，还真是胸心外的发布会，难不成自己真的做了个预知梦吗！他努力回忆着那些模糊的场景，好像是研究成果被明真的其他人抢了……

她见他罕见地发起愣来，不解地伸手在他眼前晃了晃：“怎么了？”

比起脸上的妆容，她的手倒是朴素很多，连指甲都是齐根剪平，当然，这是身为外科医生必须遵守的基本的无菌要求，时下女性中流行的五颜六色的装饰品根本不可能出现。

但毕竟是一只纤细白皙的手。

他伸手把那只阻挡他视线的乱晃的手抓了下来，观察着她的神色：她的眼睛闪闪发亮，脸上挂着的也确实是不加掩饰的发自心底的笑容。于是他稍稍放下心来，说道：“该不会是人工心脏吧？”

这下换她发愣了。她诧异地瞪大眼睛：“欸？你怎么会知道？”

真是一点都没有自己的右手正被禁锢在一个异性的手掌中的自觉。

为什么在遇到她之后自己的人生之路如此顺风顺水，可是某条道路一直止步不前呢。

好吧事实是从来都是止步不前，只是近年来止步不前的原因改变了。

“猜的。”他放开那只右手，回答道。

 

等回到明真，路人偶尔的几句“恭喜、加藤医生”已经足以让他相信梦都是反的。你看，小加藤明明在明真混的风生水起，你看刚才过去的那个老头ID卡上还写着神经科教授呢……

“啊，对了，你的ID卡还没做好，记得明天有空去人事部拿。”走在前面的人突然想起来说道，“下次想回来打工的话麻烦早点通知，幸亏发布会的准备昨天就已经结束，否则我才没空给你安排这些事情。”

看来她对临时通知真是相当不满。所幸还有亲自接人的自觉。

女子的脚步突然停了，他顺着她的视线看过去，前面站了一个西装革履的男人，有点眼熟，一时想不起来在哪里见过。

“发布会很成功——加藤医生，恭喜了。”对方先开口说道，脸上带着公式化的微笑，看不出这祝贺究竟有几分真心。

“谢谢。”她公式化地回答道，面上同样看不出喜恶。她侧过身示意了一下，介绍道：“冈村先生，这是朝田龙太郎，大约会在胸部心脏外科工作三个月。朝田，这是冈村征，目前任职明真大学附属医院的经营顾问。”

他看了看面前一脸公事公办的两人，但觉心中万头草泥马奔腾而过。


	2. Chapter 2

这货不该是在附近某个金碧辉煌的营利性医院里刷着他的iPad吗！为什么会以经营顾问的身份出现在明真‼

用太多个感叹号实在有违朝田龙太郎的既定印象，所以他改用了一个双叹号。

梦境总是在醒来后的短时间内就被遗忘的一干二净，现在他的脑中只剩下一些冷汗涔涔地醒来后回想过的一些片段，其中就有好几段是关于冈村的。斥资数亿美元收购一家公司仅仅是为了从他身边挖走一个人……实在很难让人不印象深刻。

对方已经礼节性地伸出手来：“原来是朝田医生，久仰大名。”

他伸手回握，适度的力道从手掌上传来，恰到好处地提供给人一种可靠的安定感，不愧是常年在谈判桌周围打转的经营者，说话做事都端着一副职业素养。

“我才是，”他难得客气了一回，立刻收到来自身旁的人意外的视线。自己看上去就这么两耳不闻窗外事吗……“在美国时常听人提起你。”

其实是做梦梦见的。

冈村面不改色地接受了这个信口胡诌出来的恭维，转头又和加藤客套了两句，便很自觉地离开了。

他踏进胸心外的门口时，往冈村离开的方向看了看，恰好看到消失在拐角处的一片西装衣角。转回头他便冲着女教授的背影问道：“明真什么时候需要经营顾问了？”

她瞥了他一眼：“你一年在日本待几天？还以为是大学医院的天下吗？听说冈村是校长的儿子的同学的什么熟人，总之他乐意帮忙是件好事——”

加藤说着推开了办公室的门，里面大约有十几人，好像还有一两个拿着文件的护士，他基本上一个也不认识。看了一圈总算找到一张熟悉的脸，正准备过去，那人倒先惊喜地叫起来：“朝田医生！！”

没错，是伊集院。

原本加藤开门时还有一半人埋头在自己的工作中，伊集院这么一喊，大家条件反射地都抬头行了个注目礼——等等，伊集院叫这人朝田，意思是说就是那个朝田？——注目礼顿时升级成膜拜。

膜拜的视线从众人双眼出发，还没抵达到朝田的脸上，就纷纷被“唰”地一阵铺开的气场吓得噼里啪啦掉到地上。

加藤教授您上午刚开完发布会不是应该享受一下成功的喜悦吗为何现在会出现在办公室啊TAT。路人医生护士们收回了围观的心思，偷偷地膜拜完朝田后默默转回工作状态。

伊集院很开心地暂时放下了手头的工作凑过来叙旧：“朝田医生你什么时候回来的？怎么没有通知一声？”

朝田觉得伊集院有点哪壶不开提哪壶，为什么大家第一想到的都是通知呢。“两点的飞机，刚到。”至于通知的事他自动忽略不提。

加藤补了一句：“昨天下午的邮件，没来得及跟你们说。”这时倒听不出来话里有什么情绪了。

……恐怕是临上飞机才发的吧。伊集院自行猜测。好及时。

总之坑爹的行程通知这件事算是就此揭过。

医龙队的其他人在别的科室，法定上班时间不便打扰，不如五点之前的时间乖乖待在胸心外，五点之后直接去找人，再一起约个聚会之类的。

加藤把人领到后就回她自己的教授室忙别的去了，伊集院和朝田继续坐在办公室一角的沙发上喝咖啡聊天。

“那这次在明真待多久？”伊集院得知朝田回来只是个人决定，并非明真又出了什么岔子需要救场，便又想起第二件大事。

“大概三个月吧……”朝田自己也不太确定，他就是那种一个地方待久了就想跑的人。

他也不知道加藤跟冈村说的那句大约三个月是怎么得出的。

好在伊集院也没问为什么，“哦”了一声后就又说别的去了。零零碎碎交代了明真这几年的情况，算不上顺畅无阻，但在日本如今日益极端的医疗环境下，明真也是难得的一直保持平稳发展步调的大学医院之一。

时间过得很快，眼看再过不久就要到五点，伊集院连忙回到办公桌前处理起暂未完成的工作。如今外科医的工作强度已经比较合理，明真常年的声誉让它渡过了前几年那阵担惊受怕的医生荒，让大家都松了一口气。只是近来出现了不少营利机构试图出高价从普通医院挖人，免不了又让管理层忧心忡忡一阵。

所以校长才想办法找那个经营顾问来啊，已身为讲师的伊集院整理着手术计划想着，如果那位传说中的经营顾问能够提供有效的企划案的话，大概大学医院也要涨点工资了吧——涨工资这种事何乐而不为呢。

 

谁知刚过五点，从ER回来的真柄顺道带来了消息：荒濑遇上了紧急手术，晚上直接在老地方酒吧碰头。

医生这个职业还真是难找统一的空闲时间。

办公室里的大家或多或少地都加了一阵子班，等到天完全黑下来，其他人三三两两也走得差不多了，连伊集院都因其他的事务先一步离开。

值班的两个医生他不认识，看上去不是新人，对朝田的兴趣也不大，也许是早就听说过他的性子，礼貌地打了招呼后就只是在自己的座位上吃盒饭喝咖啡，偶尔相互交谈两句。

这一天竟然出奇地始终没有响起电话铃声。朝田看了会儿杂志，又在沙发上躺了一会儿，实在无聊透顶。原本想延后晚餐，等到去酒吧再和大家一起吃，可是实在没有其他事做，想起刚刚值班医生吃的盒饭，便决定吃点东西消磨时间。

现在刚过七点，朝田征得两人的同意后，在办公室公用的储物柜里找了找，拿出一盒杯面。看了看包装纸，又放回去想挑个更合胃口的，就听见办公室门口叩叩的两声提示性的敲门声。他探出头看向门口，居然是已经换上常服的加藤。

加藤看到值班的两人，点了点头说道：“辛苦了。”

两人也同样回应，加藤转头向朝田看了过来，视线触及他手上的杯面不由得愣了愣。

“不是说八点吗？”他看了看墙上的钟。

“八点是荒濑的时间。”加藤回答道，“好像已经有好几人到了。”

那还是八点之后才能开始。他突然问了一句：“吃饭了吗？”

“啊？”加藤不知话题为何切换到此，“没有。”

于是他又从柜子里拿出一盒杯面向她示意：“不会迟到的。”

两分钟后他们坐在沙发上，看着蒸汽从杯面的纸盖和杯沿的缝隙中不断溢出。

朝田知道加藤八成是没有吃晚餐的。上午的发布会以及下午近四个小时的空缺，以她的工作量，如果想准时赴约的话，牺牲用餐时间恐怕都还勉强。

杯面很快就泡好了，加藤似乎真的挺饿，挽了挽头发便拿起筷子。他端着他的那盒靠在沙发上，只看见她握着筷子的右手和脸颊的边缘。

五分钟内两杯杯面就被消灭完毕，途中加藤还嫌烫晾了一会儿。

从明真走到酒吧需要20分钟。

外面下着小雨，淅淅沥沥无缝不如的雨水总是无法让人产生好感。两人举着伞往酒吧的方向走着，加藤忽然间想起了什么，笑了起来：“和那时一样的天气。”

朝田想起Team Dragon第一次在酒吧的集合，那晚也是下着小雨，大家也是下班后就匆匆赶去酒吧，一身西服正装的上班族模样。不过那时已是春末夏初，并没有现在这种寒风冻雨的冬日寒意。

他看了看身侧裹在羽绒服里的人，加藤不知在思考什么，低着头盯着潮湿的路面往前走着，脸上一直挂着笑意。

踏进酒吧后朝田才后知后觉地被里面热闹的场景吓了一跳，酒吧的一角竟然已经有十几人——除了明真和北洋的团队成员之外，他居然还看见了木原和真柄，还有几个看上去是胸心外的熟人的护士。

真柄正好朝着门口的方向，看见两人的身影颇觉尴尬地笑了笑：“我是被木原医生拉来的……”

他回头看了看加藤。后者正背过身垂着头捂着口鼻，掩饰着刚刚的哈欠，感受到他的视线抬起头来只是说道：“既然是聚会，有多年的同事也是自然的。”

的确，即使是毕业不到四年的真柄，论与Team Dragon的相处时间，也是比他本人要长的。前来聚会的人彼此之间都算熟识，他不认识的几人也是因为经常参与胸心外的手术所以熟络起来。木原十分自豪地以“Team Dragon的支持者”自居，又是在明真扎扎实实地混了这么些年，此时是真的跟谁都很熟地活跃着气氛。

荒濑准时在八点到达，身边带着他的妻子小香。结婚后小香辞退了酒吧服务生的工作，而荒濑早已不再酗酒，这间酒吧他们反倒很少光顾。刚刚结束一场手术，但荒濑的精神似乎很不错——毕竟大白天他也照样躺在ER里睡觉，精力早就补够了。

于是一群人吵吵嚷嚷地点了吃的喝的。酒吧里没什么正餐，都是些配合酒类的小食，人到齐了，大家也放开了下单，种类繁多地铺满了一桌子。

话题很随意，没人遇上惊天动地的事件，各自的近况都很简单。边吃边聊着主题就变成了闲谈八卦。

“ねね伊集院，难道你没什么大新闻要说吗？”外山朝着伊集院举了举酒杯，促狭地问道。

周围人的目光顿时聚集到伊集院身上，更是有人发出了“难道……”的声音。

外山的突然袭击让伊集院愣了一下，他原本就是打算在这个时候通知大家的，只是没有找到时机，也没有想好该怎么表达。他低下头似乎在组织语言，最终开口简单地说道：“其实……我和美雪的婚礼定在下个月。”

众人发出了“哦~”的原来如此的声音。

“下个月！？”木原假装一脸痛惜地质问苍天，“那么可爱的女孩子就要嫁为人妻了吗！”

知道木原是在开玩笑，伊集院只是拿着啤酒笑了笑，说道：“希望各位届时参加。”

众人纷纷凑过去询问婚礼日期和细节，祝福灌酒和追问八卦的同时也不忘争取让自己的钱包少出点血。

朝田迅速地环视了一下，每人脸上写着的都是“啊总算给我到这一天了”的欣慰感。

……等等，这是什么情况？怎么只有自己一人状况外吗？

淡定地吃着鸡蛋烧、没有加入那一圈的加藤往这边靠了靠，低声解释道：“伊集院和那个女孩子交往两年多了，因为医院的工作时间太长又不稳定，他一直有些顾虑，不过最近总算是下定决心了。”

“是患者？”

“患者家属。”加藤回答道，“她的父亲在明真接受过治疗。”

这些和他梦见的也是一致的，只是前后因果好像有些变化。朝田皱了皱眉，虽然这一段故事即使在梦里也是平和美满，可想到预知梦的可能性，总还是觉得有些不舒服。

“现在明真在海外有合作项目吗，循环相关的？”朝田想了想，又补充了一个问题。

“只有短期的交流。”加藤回忆了一下文件内容，和美国的合作是在batista之后一直保持的关系，其他地区的交流基本仅限于学会，“国内的问题都还没处理完。”

那么应当不会有问题了。以伊集院的性格，应该是考虑的十分周全后才会做出结婚的决定，将新婚妻子一人抛在家中这种事，对伊集院来说太不负责任了。

连伊集院都要结婚了……朝田油然而生一种时光荏苒感。

连伊集院都要结婚了…………

闹了一阵子之后，先前点的酒已经喝的差不多。念及第二天还有工作，大家都不敢挑战自己的酒量，便换了饮料汽水，目标重新放到桌面的小食上。

朝田发觉加藤面前已经堆了五六个空盘子，不觉有些好笑：她趁着别人聊天闲谈，专心地把自己的肚子填饱。

顺着盘子再看过去——啊。

睡着了吗。

她刚好坐在角落，此时很方便地找了一个合适的姿势倚在成直角的靠背上。

其他人也因朝田的动作注意到了那个角落，一时间竟然安静了不少。

加藤虽然的确有些疲倦，但并没有睡着。音量的降低让她睁开眼，看到这样的情形，不由有些抱歉地说道：“……不好意思，我…吃饱了，只是想休息一下。”说着便再次挺直了身体。

“没关系呀，加藤医生你休息你的，我们聊我们的~”说这话的是北川，听上去没心没肺，然而在深夜且有酒的聚会上，这也确实是常见的景象。

大家都笑了起来，气氛也恢复正常。

她试着保持清醒，也尽量参与交谈转移注意力，最终却还是抵抗不过倦意阖上眼皮在沙发上睡了过去。沙发靠背只及肩膀，脖子扭曲的难受，换了好几个姿势最后迷迷糊糊地脑袋靠在了什么东西上，总算是缓解了僵硬的疼痛。

逐渐到了深夜，差不多该离开，只是桌上还剩了一些食物，胃部却被软饮填的太满。在场的女性纷纷表示时间太晚，进食不利于消化系统。于是嫌打包麻烦的男士们决定玩猜数游戏，谁猜中了就吃掉一块，以此避免浪费粮食。

猜数是靠纯粹的运气，有些人运气不好，总是能和出题者不约而同地想到同样的数字，只好认命地吃，也有些人被先前猜测的人的好运气逼到绝路，轮到他时只剩下不得不选的正确答案。

这其中最倒霉的大概要属外山，大约有一半的食物都是交给他的。外山端起最后一个盘子，隐约觉得是自己之前挤兑伊集院遭了报应，盘子对面的伊集院看着他纠结的神色露出了着实无辜的微笑。

小高推了推他的胳膊：“赶快吃啊，吃完了好回家。”

外山抬了抬眼，果然众人都以一种期待的目光看着他——好吧，虽然他觉得最后这一块不吃也不足以称之为浪费，但游戏规则，愿赌服输。

他默默把最后一块塞进嘴里，空盘子洒脱地落在了桌面上。众人十分愉快地拍着手宣告着聚会的结束，找了一人去柜台买单拿收据。

其实应该买单的是加藤啊，作为教授——虽然说买完单后是要AA的。咽下食物的外山这么想着，结果朝斜对面看过去，只看见靠在身旁人的身上仍旧沉睡着的加藤。

 

外山是在三年前第一次见到明真大学附属医院胸部心脏外科的教授的。不过那时他的注意力全在刚在鬼门关转了一圈儿的朝田身上，得知朝田无恙后又忙着对主刀的伊集院小弟弟刮目相看——总之他就是完全没空注意那位女教授就对了。

而且那种女人一看就很凶。他觉得既然自己的脾气也不算好，没事儿还是别和脾气同样不怎么好的人打交道。

于是他后悔了。

知己知彼方可百战百胜，切记不可轻敌，不可轻敌啊！被扔去ER苦苦奋战了一个星期连泡面都没安心的吃完一顿的外山决定将这句话加入自己的人生警示金句。不就是手术的时候没有好好跟她说明自己的打算吗！但是也没造成任何不良后果啊！何况她压根就没把这事儿放在眼里，连嘴上也一点亏都不吃，毫不留情地鸡蛋里挑骨头回敬他一句“左冠瓣的处理还不够成熟”。

真是见鬼，曾经被朝田嫌弃处理不成熟，时隔多年居然又被嫌弃技术不成熟……再怎么说自己也是个相对经验浅薄的后辈，在一个大神和一个成形术专家的眼中有不成熟的地方才是正常吧。

被嫌弃的外山在术后就接到女教授微笑着递来的派遣至ER的一纸调令，内心掀了三遍桌子的他理智地拿着这张调令乖乖地去ER报了道。

对，他终于意识到哪里不对劲了——他一向认为，Team Dragon中的每位成员都应当拥有一颗温和的心灵的，美纪伊集院自然不用说，哪怕朝田长了张石板脸，荒濑总是一副猫妖般不正经的模样，说到底他们也都是关心患者和同伴的。但是这个人，这个他素未谋面的传说中的Team Dragon的组织者——根本连内心都是个魔女！

外山想通前因后果时已经在ER中疲于奔命：为什么之前没有意识到，那家伙是教授啊！朝田再怎么厉害再怎么霸道，他也和自己一样是个值班医生，普通同事而已。但那家伙是教授，换言之就是掌控著他这个普通外科医的生杀大权的上司——自己明明已经在上司手中吃过一次亏了不是吗——而且这一位是连整人都能找到非常完美的理由的上司。

完美到尽管他在ER累的够呛，却总能有最后的力气挪回北洋处理那边的事务。

权大一级压死人。

外山有点想不通这位教授当年是如何跑进由一群“平民”组成的队伍里的。

等到他终于正常地收到来自胸部心脏外科的协助邀请时，走进办公室后第一眼就看见窝在沙发边啃着冰棍儿的伊集院和木原。他俩自然是知道小少爷被扔进人手紧缺的ER脱了一层皮，木原见他出现，嘿嘿笑地鼓励其勇气可嘉。“那句话是怎么说的来着——初生牛犊不怕虎？”木原说着咬掉最后一口冰块，立刻惊喜地从沙发上蹦了起来，“——JEERO！伊集院快看我中了JEERO！！！”

伊集院这时也啃完了冰棍儿，不幸的是他啥也没中到。

三四十岁的大男人怎么会如此执着于冰棍中奖的那个幼稚的玩具呢……

木原欢快地举着那根中了JEERO的木棍儿跟其他人分享他的喜悦去了，剩下伊集院对着他的“谢谢惠顾”独自哀伤。

外山在伊集院旁边坐下，下定决心开口问道：“伊集院，那什么……加藤教授——真的是她组织的Team Dragon？”

“是啊。”伊集院一脸“你为什么会问这种问题”的不解表情，又好像想起了什么值得怀念的事情，补充道，“没有加藤医生，就没有Team Dragon。”

外山的内心比伊集院更加不解：可是这种违和感到底是怎么回事……当年到底发生了什么神奇的事情，为什么只有我觉得奇怪……

“啊，对了！”伊集院扬手把吃剩的木棍扔进垃圾篓，转头看着外山，弯起嘴角露出了一个小天使般的微笑：“以前在北洋的时候，你接过一个找朝田医生的电话——那就是加藤医生打来的。”

找朝田的电话？那时候天天都是找朝田的电话！

外山正准备开口问是哪一次，突然间脑海中闪过一条残存的记忆：

——这不关你的事。在还是不在？[*]

欸？

当时那个冷冰冰的不好惹的……朝田说的加藤就是……这位吗？

小天使一样的伊集院早已轻巧地离开了休息区域，而外山依旧努力消化着其实不大的信息量。

加藤为何会加入Team Dragon的疑问最终还是被遗忘了。现在的外山满脑子都觉得，他被扔去ER，一定不是因为三尖瓣修复手术中小小的见面礼，一定是因为那个魔女还记得4年前的那通电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*]标注了这个的是用了以前的文的梗。
> 
> 4里有中奖到冰蝙蝠的情节。冰蝙蝠就是下图左起第四个。
> 
> JEERO是冰蝙蝠左边的那个。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> source: http://blog.shopluana.com/?cid=12523


	3. Chapter 3

平摊餐费时七嘴八舌的讨论声终究还是让加藤醒了过来。朝田只觉得肩上的压力浮动了一阵，接着贴着左侧身体的热度就消失了。

这时大约有一半人已经起身，准备打道回府。

加藤条件反射地用手挡了挡滑落到腿上的自己的外套，很快摆脱了半梦半醒的状态，不由得有些懊恼：还是睡着了……

其他人却不甚在意地继续打道回府的动作，更是有人十分严肃地说：“加藤教授，不用担心，钱已经付过了——伊集院，伊集院今天请客对吧？”

伊集院和加藤都因这话吓了一跳。因为人太多，用于找换的零钱不足，伊集院才刚刚交出大钞。正等着集体换零钱，险些将这话当真，又想到近来各项开支，心里更加希望涨工资了。

于是众人又是心领神会地起哄：“对啊伊集院，这么大的喜事，这顿饭你就该请！”

伊集院配合地回答道：“我请客，你们出钱。”

一阵喧闹之后，各人的钱包总算都恢复了正常状态，一群人收拾好东西，浩浩荡荡地踏出了酒吧的大门。

能来的都是不需要值班的，此时便有一拨人向着地铁站走去，剩余的人则以酒吧为中心或者拦车或者徒步地四散开来，踏上各自回家的道路。

朝田订下的酒店就在这条街——对，他当然订了酒店，没有人乐意在条件允许的情况下，舟车劳顿之后还睡一晚上医院休息室里那条硬沙发。

于是他看着她向着街对面走去。雨已经停了，但地面上的积水仍在，加藤拎着潮湿的雨伞站在街边望着迎面而来的车辆。她的住处也在明真附近，不过和酒吧是在不同的方向。

没有人同路。

毕竟论经济实力，比起其他人而言，她对住宅环境的选择有余裕的多。

加藤很快拦到了出租车，冲这边摆了摆手就拉开车门坐了进去。

于是朝田也转过身，往酒店的方向迈开脚步。

 

第二天朝田去取ID卡的时候，与卡片一同递过来的还有一个手机。白色翻盖，一角挂着一条红色的编织带。

“院内手机？”朝田皱起眉。

“怎么了？”人事部的职员见他脸上写着两个大字“麻烦”，不厌其烦地补充道，“常用的号码已经存进电话本里——现在是2014年啊，效率为先，朝田医生。”

朝田随后检查了一下电话本，胸心循环急救护士站，常联系的科室院内号码都有。只是他每天口袋里揣着手机，其用途也就只有上下班吃饭看个时间罢了。他没有使用手机的习惯，办公室又有内线电话，想让这部手机派上用场不太容易。

于是朝田迎来了回到明真后的第一个周末，同时也是医院宿舍安排他入住的时间。终于不用掏钱住酒店了，而且宿舍离医院近的多，对于朝田而言，显然是后者比较重要。

朝田拿着人事部的表格文件去了宿舍公寓，管理员给了钥匙，带着人去了房间，又交代了一些零零碎碎的事情，总共耗时半小时。

朝田环顾了一下房间，家具基本齐全，上一任住客离开后打扫的非常干净。嘛……不过迟早会被他弄得一团糟的。

朝田按照管理员提及的方位，出门了解了一下周边环境，买了一些日用品，最后在便利店里随便选了一个便当。他拎着塑料袋重新站在公寓门口时，口袋里的手机突然振动起来。

来电显示只有号码没有姓名，但知道这个号码的应该也是医院职员，不会这么凑巧有紧急手术吧？

朝田迅速地按了接听键，话筒里传来了加藤的声音，并不是十万火急的求救电话，她是来询问宿舍安排情况的。

加藤说你平日里连个手机都没有，出了医院就不知该去哪儿找人，好在可以打院内号码一试。

不如干脆就用这个手机吧。朝田想。

他很自然地报出了公寓的房间号，于是电话中也传来了过来看看的回应。

挂掉电话后朝田拿着手机仔细摆弄了一番，非智能机的功能，用着也挺顺手。他打开通话记录，把最近来电另存了一个加藤。

加藤抵达的时间证明了宿舍离医院的确很近，他还没来得及扔掉便当盒。

她颇为嫌弃地看了看那个空盒，意思大概是“有空还不好好吃饭”。之后的谈话内容基本围绕“即使看上去很干净也请认真清洁一遍再坐下/使用/放置衣物/铺床，以此类推”。

最后加藤觉得管理员我只能帮你到这儿了——她已经尽力指出了所有应当注意整洁的地方，以后这间屋子变成什么样，还得看屋主记得多少。虽然进手术室的无菌清洁意识一流，朝田龙太郎自宅的风格，至今依旧是杂乱无章惨不忍睹。

然后她想起自己还没有吃晚饭，肠胃已经蠕动着迫切希望有些东西能给它们消化。

加藤起身向朝田告辞，她现在对便利店的速食没有兴趣。

“附近有几家我很喜欢的小店，”她严肃地表明自己对待膳食的态度，“我要去吃个晚饭。”

其实她在这里也不过二十分钟。

朝田跟在她身后走去玄关，且算是礼貌的送客。

她取下衣帽架上的厚外套和围巾，悉悉索索地穿戴起来。朝田突然有些后悔刚才吃掉了那份便当，如果没有吃的话那么现在……。他把出现在脑子里的提议删掉，觉得自己真是矫情。

放弃矫情的朝田很容易地拦下了加藤离开的动作。“我回来了。”他在她耳边说道，柔软的围巾触感很好。

“欢迎回来。”她反握住他的手，微微笑了笑，如是回答道。

 

朝田很快就又开始犹豫起手机的问题了。原因是天气甚好的某日的午休时间，他路过明真门前广场时瞧见捧着手机傻乐的伊集院和木原。

当然他们拿着的不是院内手机而是私用的智能机，这也是他们为什么要跑出医院范围的原因。不知在看什么，手指唰唰唰地蹭着屏幕，十分欢快。

“哈哈哈哈哈这张角度挑得真好赶快保存保存保存！”靠近后便听得木原举起手机仰天大笑。

他趁机看了看木原的手机屏幕，好像是一张照片。

“你们在看什么？”

两人回过头惊觉朝田站在身后，对视了一眼，觉得没什么见不得人的，便兴冲冲地给他科普起交流感情好帮手——某社交聊天软件了。用一句话概括就是：医龙队内部建了个聊天群组，刚刚他们正在看发在群组中的上次聚会的照片。

木原啧啧感叹道，人老了就是跟不上时代，早知组织内部如此欢乐，他肯定早点换个手机拿贴图和照片刷人屏。

哦，这个群组一开始是由成员中最年轻的几位建起的，发展到现在几乎所有人都加入进来。

“几乎”不包括的这个人就是朝田。谁让他在手机应用程序风潮兴起的时候满世界难民营乱跑，所在地连信号都不一定有的人你怎么能要求他有一个能时刻接收消息的网络。

朝田看了看木原手机屏幕上部标注的群组名称：TMD，后面还跟着一串龙和星星的颜文字，简明易懂，形象生动。

说到星星啊……“美纪小姐也在群组里哦。”伊集院展示了群组成员列表，又返回聊天界面唰唰往上翻了好久——真不知聚会的时候他们到底拍了多少照片——最终把他想找的那条消息拿给朝田看。美纪的头像旁的气泡里写着：小龙还是那副老样子呀。句末是红色叹号颜文字，之后还有一大堆贴图。

“美纪小姐最近好像在忙着处理什么事情啊，”木原同样翻了翻聊天记录，“虽然照片都看过了，可是没怎么说话。往常可是热情十足地发表评论呀。”

“哎这张也不错！！”消息提示音传来，木原发现新大陆一般地双眼一亮，十指如飞地保存着图片。

由此朝田开始思考自己是否也应该使用跟得上时代的手机，虽然他真的觉得一摔就碎、一天不充电就和板砖毫无差别的东西非常麻烦，再者还有很多情况下手机本身就只是块板砖，很不巧的是他常年遭遇这样的情况。

后来他和加藤提起这个名叫TMD的群组，加藤咯咯地笑了起来，给出的评价是“确实十分有趣”。女教授很是大方地把聊天记录里大家趁着医龙队精神领袖跟不上时代时尽情吐槽的截图悉数摆给他看，朝田一张张看下来，只觉当初组队共事时怎么看不出他们一个个如此思维敏捷妙语连珠。果然是因为近年明真运转顺畅，大家都比较闲了吗……

正看到木原发了一张捂心口的贴图、说着“好像和TMD有关的人几乎都上过手术台下次说不定就轮到我”的时候，加藤似乎想起了什么，伸过手来点开了一个名为“TMD应援”的贴图列表说道：“这个是我做的，实用性很高哦。”

里面全是木原的颜艺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “下次轮到我”梗来自医龙4池铁的采访。
> 
> ＊关于院内手机的话题很大一部分是我的想象，大概查了一下日本院内普遍用PHS（小灵通），但我实在不知道院内禁止私人通话的程度以及医疗用PHS是否院外可用……医龙1里加藤姐姐可真是私用了不少_(:зゝ∠)_。本着严谨态度我还是把加藤使用院内手机改成了下班后用私人电话的通话。
> 
> ＊其实矫情的是我。这篇写完后我再也不写第一人称男性视角了。我实在做不到既不矫情又写出神交CP。
> 
> ＊Emoji里有龙吗……没有颜文字的安卓4.0哭瞎😂
> 
> ＊LINE群组是和微信差不多吗（没用过


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊注意＊本节随处可见信口开河  
> ＊注意＊本节无糖，主旨为烘托教授英明神武俯瞰众生的高大形象【X。

流言的传播需要媒介，信息时代的媒介自然是互联网。

时值一月末，气温仍旧顽固地挂在冰点附近，偶尔还飘些雪片。

窗外天气阴沉，朝田在他的宿舍里，盯着手机屏幕上的内容许久，终于还是把那行网址输进了地址栏里。

作为一个优秀的流言聚集地的明真，自然也是有它的网络渠道的。比如这个揭示板。朝田在揭示板的末尾处找到了他想要了解的内容：

> 546 ：匿名＠加班。：2014/01/13(周一) 21:31:42.03
> 
> 看到周刊每日的报道了吗？那语气是什么意思？
> 
> 559 ：匿名＠早餐。：2014/01/14(周二) 06:04:48.69
> 
> >>546
> 
> 不过是本不入流的周刊，好大一个版面
> 
> 562 ：匿名＠早餐。：2014/01/14(周二) 07:15:54.32
> 
> >>559
> 
> 想转行做医学杂志吗？
> 
> …………
> 
> 894 ：匿名＠饱了。：2014/01/29(周日) 19:44:14.25
> 
> 情报：周刊每日要放大招。

朝田反复把这些跨越了半个讨论串的发言看了几遍，一不留神点到了刷新，结果这一页的内容却怎么也加载不出来了。看来是不幸地遇到了正好满1000条的状态，讨论串关闭，暂时无法阅览。

所谓的大招，就是最新出版的那本周刊每日上光是标题就几乎占了半版的报道：M大学K教授骗取国家资金，非法挪用研究经费。

文中相关对象都用了字母代称，并且略去了研究项目的具体内容，但熟知业内动向的人轻易就能判断出大概。报道在陈述来自M大学有关人士的内部消息及所谓证据后，更是十分微妙地指出，鉴于以上内容，有关该研究项目已经发表的论文，极有可能存在学术造假。

两周前的被评价为“什么意思”的那篇，虽然揭示板上贴了图片，但图床早就失效，不知道具体内容是什么，从最新的报道来看，无非是针对发布会上的半成品的问题发表质疑。由初步怀疑到惊人爆料，一路承接极为顺畅。

消息传到他们这里时，加藤正巧在胸心外和他们进行术前讨论。她现在没有多少时间能够用于耗时的高难度手术，但术前讨论会尽量抽空参加。看见报道加藤当场黑了脸，出了办公室后就再也没回来。

于是有人开始意识到，这件事并非无良媒体捕风捉影那么简单，M大学的内部消息，到底是谁放置的陷阱？

 

朝田敲开教授办公室的门时已经是第五日的清晨。周刊每日措辞的模糊使得公众议论尚停留在消息的真实性与代号背后的真身上，似乎给明真留下了足够的危机公关的时间，因而明真在被彻底揭露之前也并不打算作出回应。事件发生至今，连身为医龙队员的他们也没有得到半点确切消息，和往常小打小闹的风波比起来已经足够反常。

还未到上班时间，朝田敲过门，没有回应，但门并没有上锁。于是他推开门进了办公室，加藤果然在。窗帘和百叶挡住了大部分光线，室内显得十分昏暗。她坐在办公桌前，注视着桌面上方十厘米的空气，不知在想些什么。

加藤没有打招呼的意思，于是朝田便开门见山：“明真打算怎么处理？”

“内部事务，下星期你就知道了。”

朝田想知道的也不是明真的应对方式，那些东西他知不知道都无关紧要。加藤的语气很冷静，说明情况并不是非常糟糕，而且她愿意开口，那么将对话继续下去就比较容易了。

“那个M大学有关人士呢？”

加藤摇摇头，又笑了笑：“当初我好像得罪了不少人呢。也许他们当中的谁比较记仇，我的研究又不小心挡了他的道。”

女教授冷下脸：“——但是我很好奇，究竟是哪个蠢货想出这样一个给整个明真泼脏水的方法。”

朝田有点想笑，也许是因为加藤不将其当做真正的威胁——关于始作俑者她大概心中有数——这样的态度，也许是因为但凡涉及到明真的利益，她就变得像护犊的母猫一样亮出她的锋利的爪子。

朝田说：“所以明真即使作出澄清，也是在调查审核结束之后？”

加藤看了他一眼，他答道：“我听说你的研究小组在准备重新实验。”

“那位有关人士给出的细节真实的我自己都快相信了，校方也是不得已想要谨慎一些。”她摆了摆手，“我知道你想问什么，某人的目的并不是把假新闻做实了，他要的只是一个时间差，虽然我认为他的做法自伤八百，实在不怎么聪明。”

朝田露出了探究的神情。

“人工心脏的研究进行了两年，除了最初的一段时间，如同报道里所说，之后的研究经费几乎都倚赖于文部科学省和厚生劳动省的科学研究补助费。申请成功的研究项目，每年的12月至次年1月，继续提交次年的研究计划书，对应机关开始对计划书及现有研究成果进行审查。文部科学省和厚生劳动省的时间略有不同，但审查期在1月必然开始。直到4月左右审查结束，选定研究课题，然后在6月交付科研费。”

加藤似乎是无奈地说道：“经费的支出明细很容易澄清，但是报道非常努力地牵扯到了学术造假。稳定性与耐久性原本是接下来着手解决的问题，被他这样一写，像是我在伪造结果刻意拖延一般。于是我不得不证明论文是真实可信的——我的研究方向不是仅仅为了续命，而是可以长期使用的辅助性人工心脏，单是溶血测试就提供了50天的数据。还有先前相关的流体力学、机电系统、系统集成……真是给我找了个麻烦的活儿。”

话说到这里就很清楚了，三个月的审查期，只要澄清的速度晚于审查结束的时间，接下来一年这项研究很可能因经费不足而被迫中断。再者，在受到质疑的现在，研究显然也是必须暂停的。

但从另一方面考虑，捏造的新闻能够影响的仅仅是这一年半而已，国家补助也并非唯一的资金来源，无法产生实质性的伤害。这样看来，挖了陷阱似乎只是起了一时泄愤的作用。

“我自认作为Team Medical Dragon的一员，口碑和人品还是有可信度的，落不到放弃研究的那一天。何况我也不会留下漏洞等人揭……”

朝田想起她第一篇50例MIDCAB无一人死亡的论文。

加藤哼了哼：“但明真就不同了，这篇报道不是相关者写不出来，我或者有关人士，这两个里总归有一个会成为明真的污点。”

加藤表示对有关人士脑回路的蔑视。

大概是所谓的即使内讧，对外也要一致以组织的利益为上。朝田认为自己都能理解的规则，有关人士却做了不聪明的举动，加藤的蔑视有理有据。

“也许这次发布会的时机选的太糟。原本是只要不干涉胸心外，其他科室派系怎样做我都不甚关心，但这一次对方太不知轻重。一年半算了，有些事情急不得……”加藤看着朝田，又垂下眼皮，好像是在对她自己说道，“既然压不住，不如就沸腾得彻底一些。”

朝田觉得坐在那里的加藤是应当用来仰望的。

 

周末过完，果然开始有媒体放出消息：种种迹象表明，之前所说挪用经费报道的医院为明真大学附属医院。

第二天报纸上便刊登了明真的声明，将对此事展开调查，调查结束后结论会公之于众。声明末尾提及，若周刊每日的报道属子虚乌有，明真大学将依法追究其法律责任。另外，无论报道真实与否，明真由这次事件认识到纯净的科研环境的重要性，表示将借此对明真近年所有研究项目进行审查。

加藤没有能够取得校方的完全信任，于是结果便是明真内部展开调查。也有部分原因在于报道说的头头是道，周刊每日的口碑不怎么样，但即使是四五成的可信度，对于明真来说也太高了。至于全面审查也许只是做做样子，姑且观望之。

以上是朝田道听途说来的路人分析。

事实的真相是一段时间以后朝田从冈村那儿听说的。在朝田去找过加藤之后不久，加藤前去参加决定这次事件应对措施的会议，不乏教授之类的掌权上位者在场，普通医师自然是无权进入的。身为经营顾问的冈村却很好运地以“关系到接下来的经营方针”为由获得许可。

“我接受审查。不过我以为，明眼人都看的懂这出闹剧，想要收场不那么难看的话，不如把审查清洗做的彻底。”加藤直接对校长这样说道。

冈村转述这段话时，脸上的微笑耐人寻味。

于是结果就是大家看到的这样，敢表态把黑历史翻出来晒的大学医院，明真恐怕是第一例。不破不立，即使结果存在人为操控，会有几个倒霉鬼，负面影响也会被抵消大半。

朝田有些诧异校方竟然听取了加藤的提议，冈村用一种十分可惜的目光打量了他一番，说道：“明真里有加藤医生这样成就且还有发展空间的，算上客座教授也为数不多，明真自然想要留她。”

冈村戳了戳从不离身的iPad，推给朝田看：“对方还算有些潜力，做绝了也是损失，加藤医生提出平和的处理方式，求之不得。另外，虽然归国后就只专注于研究，加藤医生手里似乎还有一些不得了的东西。”

朝田神色复杂地盯着那份绝对不是加藤入职时提交的简历，感觉对面好像坐了一个深藏不露的斯托卡。“——你知道有关人士是谁？”他忽然发现了重点。

冈村非常愉快地回答道：“多少猜到一些。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本节参考：
> 
>   * [科学研究費助成事業 - Wikipedia](http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%A7%91%E5%AD%A6%E7%A0%94%E7%A9%B6%E8%B2%BB%E5%8A%A9%E6%88%90%E4%BA%8B%E6%A5%AD)
>   * [平成26年度　厚生労働科学研究費補助金公募要項](http://www.mhlw.go.jp/bunya/kenkyuujigyou/hojokin-koubo-h26/)
>   * [国家高技术研究发展规划（863计划）先进制造领域“植入式人工心脏原型样机开发”重点项目申请指南](http://program.most.gov.cn/htmledit/E7B0C45C-93B8-DC12-7954-F0270CC354FF.html)
> 

> 
> 人工心脏的麻烦到此为止，之后不再提了。你懂的，这个故事就是来自于STAP和因此展开的理研大清洗，拉了不少人下水。
> 
> 不幸地刷新遇到2ch满1000条关串的就是当时查同窓生情报的我……
> 
> 杂志名《周刊每日》来自医龙3朝田躺沙发上睡觉时脸上盖的杂志。经费来源及半成品缺陷照搬医龙4。


	5. Chapter 5

加藤在明真发表声明后就不再谈及任何有关报道的事情，置身事外地任凭明真安排一系列的检查，于是这场对于她来说雷声大雨点小的内幕揭秘的最大影响就是她前所未有地悠闲了起来。至少为了表面上的公正，研究相关者在提供必要的资料后，全部都被隔离在审查流程之外，被隔离的加藤跑来医龙队专用讨论室喝茶磕瓜子的频率明显提高了。

通常来说胸心外是比较忙碌的，但众人默认贴着上帝之手标签的朝田应当负责疑难杂症，普通的病例几乎都由其他人接手了，麻烦的病例也确实需要有人随时待命。朝田觉得这一阵去别的科室闲逛似乎不太恰当，只好把时间都用在考虑当前的手术和休养生息上。

于是朝田在同一天内第三次回到讨论室，第三次看见手里端着杯子面前摊着期刊的加藤时，只好第三次象征性地打了个招呼。

加藤第三次给了他一个“请随意”的眼神。

这种感觉实在是太微妙了。虽然朝田很清楚自己并不是因为偷懒不工作才总出现在讨论室的，但就这么躺在沙发上开始睡觉也不是个好选择。他也做不到和加藤一样天天读那些期刊论文。朝田随手拿起一本不知是谁留下的电视杂志，开始阅览近期的电视连续剧和节目表。

其实在他察觉到加藤常常出现在讨论室后，曾向她提出过参与手术的邀请。

当时加藤听了这话，目不转睛地看了他半晌，不知为何露出了一个很愉快的笑容：“我还负责着每周的例行手术呢。助手的话，伊集院不是已经足够了吗？”

结果加藤仍旧只参加术前讨论、决定手术方案，最终方案实施时仅是在手术室外观摩。

加藤的口碑确实不错，作为教授的惯例手术并未因报道的负面影响而中断。于是他也站在观摩室里看她娴熟地操控着那些手术器械，没有再向她提及邀请的事情。

 

在胸心外的一片波折之中，如果说2月初还有什么重要的事情的话，那就是收到了伊集院的请柬。

“虽然想说请各位一定前来，但是好像有些强人所难。”递出请柬后伊集院说道，“如果时间允许的话，请务必参加！”

朝田看着请柬上写着的“参加”与“不参加”的选项，想象了一下婚礼的场面，觉得实在头大。他觉得自己无法应付那种热情祥和且优雅的场面，可是这能说不去吗？！

朝田最终还是圈出了参加将请柬返还给了伊集院，也如同伊集院所说，他们此时的回答也不能决定什么，这里毕竟是医院。

 

直到同事将巧克力分发到朝田手上时他才发觉当日周遭氛围的变化。2月14日，商家们眉开眼笑盆满钵满的大好节日。据说是科室里的女性集体给男性送了一大盒巧克力，男人们便趁着开工前的闲暇时间将礼物瓜分了。

从不解风情的角度说，巧克力这类高热量食物其实与泡面一样，都是科室里常备的，即使不嗜甜的人也已经习惯将它们作为应急食品。这盒巧克力大约也有一部分包括在医局公共预算之内了。

这一天朝田也顺利地在讨论室遇到了加藤，不过这一次加藤是特地来找他的。

“周末有空吗？”加藤手里拿着几张纸，递了过来。

朝田点了点头，低头发现那是一份病历。

“这是藤吉那边的一个患者，好像本人及家属不太方便到东京就诊，希望能够确认是否必须转院……”

所以得我们过去看看情况。朝田将视线移向患者信息上，啊，又是一个小姑娘……

从明真去到藤吉所在的海滨医院，车程大约一个小时。

加藤负责开车，因为车是加藤的。

朝田试图回忆了一下上一次看到加藤的车的情形，结果发现他唯一记得的就是多年以前加藤跑到海边的小木屋找人的那两次。是一辆特别吸引人眼球的跑车。

总之跟现在这辆不一样。她好歹也曾经出国四年，将闲置的车卖出也是理所当然的。

加藤坐进驾驶座，扔给朝田两个大文件夹，说包里装不下，借他的背包一用。于是朝田把文件夹塞进背包的夹层里，把背包扔到了后座。

加藤专心开车，偶尔开口说两句，朝田也不太喜欢CD广播之类的东西，没有对话的时候车内就是一片安静。

结果话题不知怎么地就转向了伊集院。两人谈论了一下最近忙于婚礼筹备的伊集院以及回忆了一下切阑尾都抖个不停的伊集院，也没有将话题继续延伸下去。涉及到樋口美雪的话，谈话就近乎八卦的性质了，他们都不热衷于这类内容。

“婚礼的时间是在下周末吧。”加藤发觉已经请柬上那个日期已经不远。

确实如此。

“你下一次值班也是在下周末吧？”

朝田想起来好像有这么一回事，是星期六，“嗯”了一声。

“需要找人换一下吗？”加藤虽然这么问，好像也没有觉得会得到肯定的回答的样子。

朝田觉得没有必要。最大的问题其实根本不在值班或者不值班上，而是婚礼场景本身……

“话说回来，”加藤突然想起了什么，转过头认真地问道，“你该不会就打算穿这么一身去婚礼现场吧？”

“…………………………绿灯了。”

 

抵达海滨医院后，朝田从后座取回背包，将文件夹取出递给加藤。物品从背包夹层滑落到加藤的手上时带出了一阵浅淡的甜味，加藤看了看手中的文件夹，抬头问道：“这是什么？”

文件夹的塑料外壳上有一块浅棕色的污迹。

加藤想了想那阵甜味，接着问道：“巧克力？”

……啊。

朝田迅速往背包夹层底部看去，里面果然躺着一个皱巴巴的被压的不成形状的纸袋，拽出来后里面是压碎了的巧克力，纸袋的一侧有一道撕裂的痕迹，那块污迹大概就是从这里掉出黏到文件夹上的。

他之前拿到巧克力之后随手就把它扔进了背包，然后就彻底忘记了巧克力的存在。

“你啊……那是六花亭的草莓巧克力啊……”加藤用一种暴殄天物的眼神看着他，抽了张纸巾把文件夹外壳擦干净。

 

最终朝田还是没能完整地参加那场婚礼。他和加藤确认了小姑娘最好转到明真继续治疗，小姑娘在几天后来到东京，入院后却不知是不是因为旅途颠簸，周六晚上突然情况恶化，虽然进行了紧急处理但依旧处在不稳定的状态。朝田有些庆幸身为责任医的自己没有申请调班。

考虑到万一需要手术的情况，最好是有人留下直到情况稳定。朝田留言给加藤说明了情况，又想到应当将可能迟到的消息通知伊集院，可是这种时候用医院的事打搅新郎也太过分了？思考半天也没能想出合适的措辞，朝田只好给加藤发了第二封邮件拜托她帮忙转告伊集院。

等到第二天病情终于稳定下来，朝田交代完接手的医生护士之后，匆匆赶到婚礼会场时，该做的都已经做完了，唯一剩下的事情就是吃饭了。

朝田进了会场，正想去找主角稍微打个招呼，眼前突然出现了一杯冒着气泡的香槟。

“小龙~！”

朝田确实吓了一跳：“美纪？！”

理论上应该在德国的美纪此刻身着粉色礼服站在他眼前，手中拿着两杯香槟，显然是婚礼宾客的装扮。

美纪笑眯眯地将香槟塞了过来，颇有兴趣地绕着他转了一圈，评价道：“唔……我还以为小龙这辈子都不会穿西装了呢。”

“……以前在北日本的时候不是穿过吗。”

“挺帅的嘛，”美纪彻底忽略他的回答，继续问道：“你自己买的？”

朝田觉得最近自己失语的情况变得越来越多了。

他还没有想出该如何回答她的问题，美纪已经指了指会场内部，说道：“伊集院在那边，快点过去吧。”

她就是问着开心根本不在乎自己回答什么的吗……朝田感到莫名的一阵压力，还是立刻往美纪指的方向走了过去。

伊集院原本做好了朝田无法参加的准备，见到他出现自然是非常高兴，拉着这个相当于他的恩师兼“上司”的人对相关人物介绍了一遍。所幸在场的不是医务工作者就是医务工作者的家属，对他的迟到表示了充分的理解。摄影师甚至还拉着大家再拍了一次合影。伊集院随后体谅到朝田的不善言谈，并没有继续延长对话，告诉他稍后就可用餐便带着一群人离开了。

松了一口气的朝田往会场边缘靠了靠，在这里他认识的也只有Team Dragon的几个人了，只是荒濑一家三口，藤吉的踪迹他还没有找到，大多人都是一身正装太难找，北洋四人正和伊集院他们聚在一起，美纪……

“你什么时候回来的？”朝田问美纪。

“刚刚。‘僕ちゃん’结婚怎么能不回来？”美纪看着远处的伊集院随口说出了久远的外号，“德国的进修结束了，接下来我也留在明真继续工作，请多指教。”

朝田有些跟不上思路：“留在明真工作？已经决定了？”

美纪点了点头：“不过只有加藤医生和伊集院知道这件事，我拜托他们保密，想给你们一个惊喜嘛。”

朝田恍惚地想起哪次木原确实说过“美纪小姐最近在忙”之类的话，现在想来应当是离职的交接工作。

交谈间朝田已将会场内的人都打量了一遍，听到美纪方才那句话才意识到到底是缺了谁。

朝田的视线又转回美纪身上，而还没等他出声美纪就开口说道：“加藤医生的话刚刚有急事走了哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这图我画不下去了所以贴上来：  
> https://i.imgur.com/8p5EIKK.jpg 
> 
> 写巧克力其实只是因为吃货Team的巧克力。
> 
> 写草莓是因为某人不爱吃水果却超喜欢草莓。
> 
> 写巧克力污迹是因为这种蠢事就是我干的！（自豪个鬼）曾经实习的时候腐国的老大假期归来带了巧克力给每个人都发了两颗！然后！就发生了以上的故事！（自豪个鬼）
> 
> 我为什么要写婚礼啊我根本就不懂什么婚礼流程……我就该写“我和美雪的婚礼定在明年”才对啊！！！！！我当初到底在想什么！！！！！谁结婚只准备两个月的！！扯淡！！！！（你们等着一旦有合理的第二稿我就把这段乱七八糟的玩意儿给删了）
> 
> 我发现我居然记得美雪姓什么……
> 
>  
> 
> STAP事件的悲剧……唉造假是一回事，媒体一直追问他和小保方的关系也是真的蛮恶心的。


	6. Chapter 6

所以说哪来那么多刚刚？ 

入席就座时朝田给加藤传了邮件询问是否需要帮助，不一会儿加藤便回复说并非病人的事，她自己处理就好。很快菜肴就如流程安排的那样端了上来，新人附近的几桌中央花束下还摆着几尾漂亮的鱼，灵活游动的姿态衬得整个台面生意盎然。 

等到婚礼彻底结束，朝田检查了一下手机通讯记录并无异常，迅速决定回家补上昨天牺牲的睡眠。 

朝田本以为第二天就会如往常一样在讨论室见到加藤，打算等见面再具体问一问是什么事。结果加藤一整天都没有出现，胸心外科室的白板上也并未记录她的工作安排。没过多久又从科室里传来了教授近期例行手术也将取消的消息。 

值班前的间隙，虽然办了婚礼却没能排出假期在办公室里改着论文的伊集院和八卦小能手木原若有所思：“才一个半月而已，战争就要结束了吗？” 

“听护士站那边的人说，这事儿那位炙手可热的顾问先生也掺了一脚……也不知到底站在哪边，之前他砍了我们好些经费呢。” 

“是这样吗？可是我们之前好像和他也没什么矛盾，应该不至于吧。” 

“他可是校长那边的人，上面的人的心思我怎么知道。”木原继续小声嘀咕。 

朝田不知道他们在猜什么，也不知道是对是错，只是加藤无疑因为他无法了解的事情忙到无暇顾及其他。 

  


没见着加藤，冈村却很自觉地出现在朝田眼前。 

那是在明真的内部食堂。冈村很罕见地没有带他的iPad，双手端着餐盘自来熟地说道：“好久不见，朝田医生，这里有人吗？” 

朝田否认，冈村便在朝田对面就座。他点的是普通的拉面，不过和外面的餐饮略有不同，医院伙食，清淡健康。 

冈村坐下后慢条斯理地拿起筷子捞了捞面条，却没有开吃的意思，一点儿不在乎面条会被泡胀。朝田自然知道冈村不是来单纯拼桌的，但他也懒得催他开口。 

片刻后冈村的声音果然传了过来：“您知道吗？加藤医生的审查中期报告出来了。” 

朝田抬头看他。 

“您不关心报告的内容和结论吗？” 

这种事能放在食堂说？当我傻吗。朝田这么想着，说出口的却是另一回事：“结论只会有一个。” 

冈村好像听到了什么有意思的话似的地笑了起来：“其实我之前就想说了……您真是个有趣的人。” 

朝田给自己换上了“干嘛我又不会商业互吹”的表情。 

对方毫不介意地继续说道：“第一次见面时我说久仰大名并不是客套话，朝田医生。Team Dragon在八年前成立，可以说是一战成名。那时我刚踏入这一行不久，况且又是本国的新闻，其后加藤医生发表的改良术式的论文我也拜读过，实在印象深刻。该说是想得太简单吗……那时我以为Team Dragon是一支由医学天才们组成的得天独厚的队伍。 

“我来日本之前，对明真必要的人员都做了背调，才得知加藤医生年仅35岁赢得教授宝座并非因为院方惜才——抱歉，我在美国生活了将近二十年，对日本的情况并没有那么了解。那之后的八年中，加藤医生在得到UCLA客座教授职位的同时，在明真力排众议推行三权分立的新制度，曾经如一潭死水般顽固不化的大学医院，现在渐渐聚集起了伊集院和真柄这样年轻又有实力的医生。 

“朝田医生，您有没有想过，假如您当初没有来明真，又会是什么样呢？” 

朝田放下餐具：“你的背调名单还很长吧。” 

冈村并没有回答的意思。 

“那么你应当知道，八年前我死过一次。我曾经厌恶手术室内的一片蓝色，曾经决心再也不踏进日本这些白色巨塔。而这时加藤带着batista出现了。假如没有来明真，我甚至想不到自己会是什么样。” 

朝田脑海中浮现出某个遥远的片段，她显露出的攻击性和投注在他身上的信赖都大胆得令人想退避三舍。“但她不一样。那个人——就算是神都会吞下去给你看。” 

冈村的神色没有变化，却伸手拿起了套餐附赠的饮品，不知这个答案是否令他满意：“我失去过非常重要的人，因此放弃了我之前积累的一切。有时我也会想，假如继续那条道路，我现在又身处何方……我并不后悔，但是，你们都没有想过不做医生，不是吗？” 

“她很珍惜明真，”朝田摇了摇头，片刻后突然又补了一句，“也许我会开家医院也说不定，名字我都想好了。” 

冈村一口热茶差点呛在嗓子里，猛地咳嗽了两声：“……那我提前给您留张名片如何？” 

  


最后朝田选择在自己下一次夜班之前去敲了胸心外教授办公室的门。 

“请进。” 

他推门进去，加藤看来是在对着电脑屏幕苦战，手边摆着成摞的书籍和资料，听到声音便将视线移了过来。 

“啊，是你呀……”加藤看见是他，似乎松了一口气，向后靠在椅背上，“抱歉，事出突然，最近恐怕都得耗在这上面了。藤吉的那个孩子麻烦你多留意一下。” 

朝田看了看屏幕上的内容和旁边的资料，有些诧异地问道：“人工心脏……的申请书？” 

加藤微微笑了笑：“做完这个，我就不需要陪他们折腾了。” 

“好啦，”她看了一眼屏幕右下角显示的时间，伸手关掉了屏幕，拍了拍他的胳膊，“正好我也累了，你晚上还要值班对吧？休息一下，出去吃个晚饭吧。” 

加藤选了一间附近的店，让朝田回办公室换上常服，电梯一路下行。 

“冈村来明真之前主要为医疗企业提供管理咨询，在通用医疗有些关系，因此他向那边提议了这个项目，如果对方同意就会和明真合作。虽然明真的对外合作研究项目应当有专人接洽，但因为之前报道的影响，申请会很严苛，所以我得盯紧一点。” 

加藤举起手指比划了一下：“这件事你要保密哦，谁都不能说。” 

朝田点头，又想起伊集院和木原的话：“他为什么要这么做？” 

加藤耸了耸肩：“一直风评被害下去对他也没什么好处吧。既然利益一致，那结盟就是上策。我不是危言耸听，他这样的人要是站在对面，那可有我们受的。” 

电梯到了低层，进来了几个护士和病人，话题暂时中止了。 

朝田听到加藤对冈村的评价，被噩梦支配的恐惧感不由得又浮了起来，只是过去了这么久记忆中也只剩下寥寥数个镜头。不过按理说冈村现在是明真的经营顾问，拿的是明真的报酬，不太可能大费周章窝里斗。 

等到走出医院大楼，加藤话锋一转：“说起来婚礼你去了吧？感觉怎么样？” 

朝田想了想，实话实说：“……鱼挺好看。” 

“啊？” 

朝田拿出手机，给她看餐桌上布置的鱼的照片。 

加藤失笑：“看不出来你喜欢这种？是挺漂亮……但人家的良辰吉日你在看什么呢？对了，那天的合影他们有人发在了群组里，你看过了吗？” 

朝田摇了摇头，加藤便从包里拿出手机滑开屏幕：“照片他们拍了一大堆，你需要的话等整理好了用电脑发你邮箱……你很上相嘛，我推荐的那家衣服不错吧。” 

加藤看起来既开心又得意地把手机递到他手上，上面是一身西装礼节性对着镜头微笑的他自己。 

之前加藤向他推荐了一家服装店，说是租借和购买服务皆有，免得他既浪费钱又浪费衣服。她说院里那群人的讲究可多了，我被荼毒已久，听我的准没错。于是朝田依言前去，店员似乎与加藤相熟，很快就帮他选好样式签了租约。 

“再过去一条街就是。”加藤示意了一下餐厅的方向，带着他拐了弯，“唉，本来想这几天让伊集院休假，结果他却说手上还有个病人不方便，过阵再说。” 

朝田左右滑动了一下屏幕，果然满满的都是婚礼上的照片，有摄影师的杰作也有其他人的随手乱拍，往前多滑了几张照片中便出现了加藤的身影。 

朝田本想学她说你也很上相啊，但这话好像又不太中听，最后还是没作声。看着照片中衣冠楚楚的男男女女，不由得又想起了之前话题中的某人：“前几天，冈村突然来说了些莫名其妙的话。” 

“冈村？他找你干什么？”看来她也不知道这件事。 

朝田将之前的对话大致转述了一遍，加藤有些惊讶：“他是这么跟你说的？” 

加藤皱着眉思考了一阵，试着解释道：“冈村的事我也是最近才知道一些，原本他只是帮校长做事，报道之后我才和他有些接触。他对医学专业的了解绝非一般商业人士能做到的程度，所以我找人打听了一下……十年前，他的未婚妻……因无法及时治疗围产期心肌病去世了。” 

“围产期心肌病？”饶是朝田见惯了生死也吃了一惊，对于丈夫和父亲来说，这恐怕是天底下最可怕的事情。 

“是你想的那样。”加藤也不想在沉重的私人话题上过多停留，继续说道，“于是他为了改变不合理的制度，在外科医生最宝贵的时刻弃医从商。就算仍旧是医疗相关，在那个时点舍弃自己过去的人生和未来的光辉前途，断然踏入陌生的领域功成名就，也实在是个奇人了。” 

“他是外科医生？”朝田努力回忆了一下，怎么也想不起来梦里到底有没有这一出。 

“曾经是，而且是神经外科数一数二的风云人物。”加藤轻声笑了笑，“不然怎么说是奇人呢——你是怎么回答他的？” 

“……我说你会成为教授。”朝田决定言简意赅。 

“哦～？”加藤拖长尾音发出了一个奇妙的音节，“虽然他想听的大概不是这个，不过我喜欢这个答案。” 

朝田手中手机上的照片滑到了尽头，弹出了一条简短的视频。拍摄者的技术不敢恭维，晃动的镜头中新娘幸福地微笑着捧着花球，和镜头外的人不知聊着什么。 

“还记得野口吗？他现在可不得了，是政府和媒体那边的大红人呢。这次他倒念在早年交情给明真留了几分面子，没让舆论走向最糟糕的方向。即使离开大学医院，野口也还是那个野口啊。”或许因为野口是个太难以捉摸的敌人，加藤长舒了一口气，“前几天，冈村发来了通用的协商邮件。着手处理文件的时候我就在想，应该是你让他想起了自己做外科医的可能性吧……” 

“你们真的很像。”朝田脱口而出。 

加藤一时没反应过来：“什么？” 

话刚出口朝田就后悔了，在加藤疑惑的神色下也只好硬着头皮说下去：“你和冈村……外科医生无法切除组织的顽疾，而你们在用自己的方式挽救患者的生命。” 

“说这些干什么……”突然被身边的人称赞让加藤有些不好意思，明显地岔开话题开起了玩笑，“我可不像他从美国一路管到日本，简直是太平洋警察，还是说你嫉妒他文武双全了？” 

视频的末尾，花球脱离新娘的双手轻快地飞向了后方。在这关键时刻拍摄者却一个手滑，镜头猛地下坠一阵乱晃，转向了其它方向，最后矩形的一角倒映出一个浅色的背影。 

朝田停住了脚步。 

“加藤。” 

“嗯？” 

她应了一声回过头，视线相交的瞬间眼神就沉了下去。 

她知道了。朝田想。 

朝田依旧说出了那句话。 

“先说清楚，我不会结婚哦。”加藤答非所问。 

“我知道。” 

“这是我选择的生活方式。” 

“我知道，”朝田重复道，始终注视着她的眼睛，“所以，你想要的是什么呢？” 

这句话终于越过了加藤的界线。她瞪着他：“你——” 

朝田并没有给她留下反应的间隙，清晰地继续说道：“——我回答什么，才能让你同意呢？” 

他认识她八年，她认识他九年，尽管在这当中他们同处一片大陆的时间可能还不到十二个月。他见过她最骄傲彻底的胜利，也见过她最不堪的姿态；她见过他最意气风发的时刻，也见过他最落魄的模样。  
她怎么可能不知道。 

她几乎真的要点头同意了。 

加藤忽然扬起头错开了视线，“你怎么能这样——你明明知道我的意思。你——为什么你总是这样？” 

她又看向他，他沉默地等待着。 

“你说得对，冈村和我很像。他背负着失去的一切走到了今天，而我为了站在这里舍弃了我无法拥有的一切。但是你——”加藤挫败又无奈地笑了起来，“朝田龙太郎——batista手术时也是、论文也是、ROSS的时候也是、你住院的时候也是——你永远在逼我把它们找回来。” 

她一步一步向他走来。 

“你是不是真的觉得我什么都能做到？就好像手术室里你站在主刀位时，我会觉得无论什么手术都一定会成功、病人一定会康复一样。” 

加藤在他面前站定，紧紧地盯着他 ：“而我们都知道那只是错觉。” 

她将右手贴在他的胸口，隔着早春厚厚的织物，手掌下并无其他触感。但她知道在那之下的皮肤、肌肉和骨骼上残留着无法消退的疤痕，在那之下，人造纤维牵系着肌肉缓慢而坚定地跳动着。 

“这是你希望的吗？”她问道。 

“总会有些事情明知如此也要去做。”他低声说道。 

“我曾经发誓，我会倾尽自己全部的力量，不再让医局中并肩战斗的同伴们因无关的争斗被抛弃。” 

“原本我在大学医院中就没有容身之所，”他回答，“失去它我无法反驳。” 

“……真是狡猾啊，”她叹气道，“但我也一样。” 

加藤再度靠近了他。 

这自然不是他们第一次拥抱，也不是第一次的亲吻。 

“我会扔掉你的。”她的声音再次响起。 

他只是应道：“好。” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> 很长的后记
> 
> 不知道现在还有多少人知道或者记得，“……和我很像”是医龙4在SNS和博客上大张旗鼓日英双语宣传的加藤的台词，然后就再也不存在了呢？
> 
> 距医龙4完结已经过去了五年。在这期间我买了医龙3的BOX，发现真柄和伊集院竟然是隐藏的官推CP。在这期间让我开始写医龙同人的那位初心作者竟然找到了我原先的博客给我留言，还有新入坑的同好期待更新的留言。在这期间我去了台场，而CX早已失去昔日的辉煌。在这期间我刷了两年多日拍寻找医龙4第4话和最终话的剧本想知道到底被删掉了什么，至今无果。在这期间我甚至参与了真正的研究课题和被腰斩的项目……回头再看总觉得有些哭笑不得。各种意义上都真的很抱歉。  
> 写这篇的最初原因原本是对医龙4的极度失望和愤怒，然而爱总是比恨长久，我也不想过去这么久连主役都因病引退了还记CX的仇。  
> 我可以原谅CX，但我永远不会原谅医龙4。  
> 医龙4杀死了加藤晶。  
> 她将灵魂出卖给恶魔，她用八年的时光和患者的生命交换教授的席位。她离开UCLA回到明真，她想方设法保护自己的科室下属。她用自己全部的人生去改变大学医院的沉疴。  
> 医龙4。大学医院一如遥远的往昔。她放弃了教授的职位，放弃了明真，放弃了自己的灵魂和已逝的生命，放弃了过去的十六年，放弃了人生和理想。  
> 我原本也以为五年过去，我是不是更能理解电视剧的制作，是不是能看到更多当年的我看不懂的东西。然而我看到的是，医龙4不明白第一部她交出论文数据不仅是为了保护患者和团队，还因为雾岛同样成功完成了手术；医龙4不明白第三部她舍弃个人生活投入工作不仅是为了做好手术，还是为了站在组织的顶点。医龙4官网的采访中，说她面临的是“面向每个病患救助眼前的患者”和“继续研究以在将来拯救更多的患者”的“究极选择”，而她早在八年前就在野口面前说出她的选择。医龙4毁掉了第一部同时选择论文和患者不做任何妥协的觉悟，医龙4毁掉了第三部让龙沉眠的结局。  
> 医龙4杀死了加藤晶。人不能两次踏进同一条河流，而医龙4让加藤晶惨烈而滑稽地摔倒在八年前她已经跨过的那道坎里。医龙4让樱井医院作为她的救赎，而被杀死的角色早已化作虚无，怎么可能复生。医龙4让八年前她的宣言变成了彻头彻尾的笑话，却将胆敢第一部第一集的那个镜头放在结尾，而我们的愤怒和失望无济于事。
> 
> 医龙4最终话之前，我意识到接下来的剧情将是离开临床十年的人还能站上手术台。我失去了对这部剧的最后的信任，写下了这篇同人的开头，同时我也在写最后的结局。途中却不慎遗失写了大半的草稿，因此一搁置下就难以继续。  
> 2014年底，我很喜欢的一个子供向作品开始了轰轰烈烈的文艺复兴，我花了很多时间重新阅读思考那个作品，在途中我开始意识到一个问题：什么是爱呢。我理解的爱真的就是爱吗。我读了无数的作品无数的CP，是不是我难以接受的那部分才是爱中必定存在的呢。  
> 而这也让我开始对我原本想好的结尾产生质疑，只是直到我去年奇迹般地在Google Docs里找到了当年草稿的一部分，我依然不知道假如推翻这个结局，我想写的又是什么。  
> 当然，现在你们看到的结局和当年的草稿已大相径庭。虽然早就安排好了结尾，但让他们说什么好像都不对。我从第一部看到第四部，从正片看到隔壁某部医疗剧代餐，最后走投无路去翻P站看能不能找点参考。  
> 医龙4的确催生了数量可观的投稿（虽然质量参差不齐，并且很多都已经自删了），我把我以前保存过的和现在还剩的投稿从头到尾翻了一遍。  
> 没有一篇写了告白。  
> 我是说正正经经的那种交往表白。  
> 结果就是我在“我到底磕了什么神仙CP”的苍白的感叹中写成了现在这样。  
> 无论如何，朝田和加藤仍旧是我最喜欢的CP，乃木坂太郎笔下的人际关系和情感表达仍旧是我心中的漫画作品的顶点。虽然这两万字中充满了天真和仓促，还是希望从中至少能传达出那时那刻的我的想法吧。


End file.
